Mental Episode Guide
'Season One ' ''Teen Spirit (S01E01) '' Episode: 1 Character Introductions: Erica Bridges, Sam Hudson, Holly Corrigan, Carrie McNammara, Troy Whitman, Jonathon Bridges, Gregory Dean, Barry Finn Character Deaths: ''' '''Monster of the Week: Vengeful Spirit SUMMARY ' In ''Teen Spirit, Erica Bridges discovers her abilities as a psychic as she assists Sam Hudson in discovering who and what he was possessed by. She's not alone in her battle against the spirit, however, as Barry Finn reluctantly leant his aid along with Carrie and Sam. In the end, the spirit is banished nad Erica admits to her Father, a psychic detective, that she's also discovered her abilities. Later tha tnight, Erica awakens from a nightmare to see a tall, thin man who mysteriously dissapeared as soon as her Father ran in. Knock 'Em Dead (S01E02) ' '''Episode: '''2 '''Character Introductions: '''Eddie "Rowan" Ford, Leonardo Bianchi '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'Necromancer, Zombies '''SUMMARY ' In Knock 'Em Dead, Erica hones her talent as a psychic while out at her summer cabin with her Father. After her Father is called in on a case involving a vampire, Erica also lends her aid to the investigation. Later, Erica lends her aid to two benevolent vampires, Leon and Rowan, who have also become involved in the case. After both Leon and her Father are kidnapped by a necromancer controlling the vampire thralls, Erica assisted Rowan in a rescue mission, taking out the necromancer and his horde of undead. Exit 23 (S01E03) ' '''Episode: '''3 '''Character Introductions: '''Jacob Dumont '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'Ice Demon '''SUMMARY ' In Exit 23, Erica and her riends leave for a ski trip over the weekend, though their fun is cut short when (on the way back), they're waylaid by a terribl eice storm that forces them to take refuge in a gas station. When a demon attacked shortly thereafter, it's up to them to defeat both the demon and the strange sorcerer who's controlling him. Them! (S01E04) ' '''Episode: '''4 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'Roach Thralls '''SUMMARY ' In Them!, Erica and her friends must band together in order to take down the horde of roach thralls which have taken up residence in the local sewer. The case seemed simple enough, save for the fact that the enigmatic figure which ahd been following Erica appeared briefly in the sewers. Later, Rowan revealed to Erica his suspicons that her Father was the evil psychic which he and his brother had been tracking. Stoned (S01E05) ' '''Episode: '''5 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Basalisk '''SUMMARY ' In Stoned, Erica is given her first case by her Father; a seemingly simple enough one involvin ga few missing hikers, though as she and Barry trek up to Lake Placid, they quickly discover the case to be a bit more complicated as a basalisk is revealed to be responsible for the missing people. Working together, Erica and Barry prevail, however, saving one hiker. Before slipping off into the night, Barry also asked Erica to The Snow Ball, which she happily agreed to. The Snow Ball (S01E06) ' '''Episode: '''6 '''Character Introductions: '''Dante Bianchi '''Character Deaths:' Leon Bianchi Monster of the Week: ' '''SUMMARY ' In The Snow Ball, the mysterious man following Erica finally made his big move as he abducted her and all of her friends in an attempt to lure Erica's Father into a trap. With the revelation that Barry has been a traitor working for the mysteiorus man all along, Erica and her friends only manage to make a narrow escape from the mysterious villain, thanks to Leon who sacrafices himself in order to allow them a chance to escape. Afterwards, the group began their trek down to Erica's Grandaprents house in Florida. The Witching Hour (S01E07) ' '''Episode: '''7 '''Character Introductions: '''Takeshi Masahashi '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'Hellhound '''SUMMARY ' In The Witching Hour, Erica and her friends get wrapped up in a case involving a missing witch who, as it turns out, was brutally murdered by a famous, albeit warped Witch Hunter. After narrowly managing to defeat the Witch Hunter and his hellhound, Erica received a strange anonymous message warning her to ditch her phone and to keep moving. At the end fo the episode, Erica received a phone call from Takeshi Masahashi who balemd Erica for the death of his coven and vowed to destroy her. Till Death (S01E08) ' '''Episode: '''8 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of hte Week: '''Wight '''SUMMARY ' In Till Death, Erica gets her friends involved in yet another case, this one involving an angry wight who has been plaguing a recently married couple. Revelations about Barry's true alliances are made as he caught up to Erica and explained that although he was secretly on her side, he couldn't join her. Seeing Double (S01E09) ' '''Episode: '''9 '''Character introductions:' Arthur VanDyke, Vera VanDyke Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'Doppelganger '''SUMMARY ' In Seeing Double, Erica discovered the identity of the villain following her as a man named Clive Talbot, revealed to be her biological Father. Mysteriously, it's also revealed that Clive Talbot died seventeen years ago, before Erica was even born. After taking a case involving a doppelganger which ends up impersonating Sam, his real feelings for Erica come to light. Fire and Water (S01E10) ' '''Episode: '''10 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: 'Carrie McNamara '''Monster of the Week: '''Scrag (Aquatic Troll) '''SUMMARY ' In Fire and Water, Erica along with Troy and Sam left the safety of her Grandparents house in order to follow up on a lead concerning Clive in Portland, Oregon. While in Seattle, they take on a scrag and eventually best it, though Sam was grievously injured in the process. Intrigued by the mysterious benefactor who has been leaving Erica tips, Troy and Erica leave to meet him only to disocver the benefactor to be none other than Barry. After warning Erica about the trap Clive was setting for them and his plans to attack her Grandparents home, the three returned to Florida only to discover the carnage of Clive's attack. After discovering her Grandparents and Holly missing and Carrie dead, Erica and her friends retired to a nearby motel. There, Erica received a mysterious package from her long missing Mother, which included a necklace, a vial and a letter directing them to a warlock in Alaska who would be able to help them. Siren Song (S01E11) ' '''Episode: '''11 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Harpies '''SUMMARY ' In Siren Song, Erica and her friends take on a group of harpies which have been plaguing an outlying forest area, eventually defeating them and helping one of their traumatized victims find closure. Big Bad Wolf (S01E12) ' '''Episode: '''12 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'Barghests '''SUMMARY ' In Big Bad Wolf, Erica and her friends are forced to stop in Squalake, Minnesota owing to car trouble. While in town, they quickly find themselves embroiled in a case involving local cattle mutilations and strange sightings. After discovering the identity of the culprits as a group of barghests, the group decide to take down the monsters responsible, with some of the gear leant to them by the Hoffman Institute. When Erica is knocked unconscious and nearly killed during the fight, Sam revealed to an unconscious Erica that he was in love with her. Father Knows Best (S01E13) ' '''Episode: '''13 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: ' '''SUMMARY ' In Father Knows Best, Erica meets back up with her Father and the two have a heart to heart about everything that's happened and about the fact that Erica will have to stay on the run without him. Furthermore, after revealing to Erica that the Hoffman Institute is actually working for Clive and using the tools they gave her to monitor her activity, she and her friends are forced to ditch their new gear. In a surpise turn of events, Erica also discovers that Clive Talbot is a lich. Man Eater (S01E14) ' '''Episode: '''14 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'Succubus, Vrok '''SUMMARY ' In Man Eater, Erica and her friends stop to help a girl whose Father has gone missing while out on a hunt. After taking on a vrok who attacked the group in the midst of their meeting with the girl, the group attempted to track down her Father. Mysteriously, the more time they spend with the girl, the more strangely Troy and Sam begin to act, leading Erica to eventually discover the girl's identity as a succubus in disguise. When Sam is captured by the monster, Erica enacts a daring rescue mission to kill the succubus and save Sam before she can compete her feeding ritual. Chaos (S01E15) ' '''Episode: '''15 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Vampire '''SUMMARY ' In Bear Creek Alaska, Erica and her friends stumble upon yet another case, this one involving what Erica suspects to be a chaos beast, though its eventually revealed that a vampire has been using a Goblin named Rokhu to cover up his trail. After deafeating the vampire and establishing the goblin as protector of the town, Erica and her friends eventually arrived at Bohlale's where he revealed to Erica that she would ahve to undergo a dangerous ritual in order to understand her Mother's message to her. Ghosts Of The Past (S01E16) ' '''Episode: '''16 '''Character Introductions: '''Elijah Porter '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'Wraith '''SUMMARY ' In Ghosts of the Past, Erica undergoes a ritual allowing her to view her Mother's memories stored in the vial she sent her. After watching Clive's transformation from a loving, doting husband to a crazed mad man who attempted to murder Jonathon, Erica comes to see a different side of the villain hunting her. Later, while out on a walk, Erica met the newest addition of their group in the form of a werewolf attempting to outrun two Hoffman agents. The next day, Erica joined Bohlale on a case against a wraith and, working together, the two managed to defeat the monster and to also retrieve Clive's phylactery from a safety deposit box. When they returned to the house, they were ambushed by Hoffman agents who eventually defeat Erica and her friends, knocking them unconscious. Fright Night (S01E17) ' '''Episode: '''17 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: Bohlale Monster of the Week: 'Lich '''SUMMARY ' In Fright Night, Erica is kidnapped by several rogue Hoffman Agents who plan to sell her to a government research facility. In a strange turn of events, she is "rescued" by Clive who, after killing Bohlale, forced Erica to leave with him. Erica has only a brief glimpse into Clive's depravity before her friends swoop in to save the day. After battling and eventually defeating Clive and his forces, Erica and her friends leave to find refuge in a nearby abbandoned house. Shimmer (S01E18) ' '''Episode: '''18 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: Monser of the Week: 'Elementals '''SUMMARY ' In Shimmer, Erica and her friends are finally forced to go toe to toe with Takeshi as he exacted his plot of vengeance against her, forcing them to battle a group fo elementals in a mall before Erica was forced to go toe to toe with the warlock himself. After luring Erica into a trap in which he'd set up a ritual to destroy her once and for all, the spell backfires and, in a white flash of light, Erica nad her friends are sent hurtling to a field a long, long ways from home. Season Two ' Blast From the Past (S02E01) '' Episode: '''19 '''Character Introductions: Fredderick Abberline Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Displacer Beasts '''SUMMARY ' In Blast From The Past, it's discovered that Erica and her friends have been teleported to 1800's England where they meet Leon. After accusing Elijah for a recent slew of murders and cattle mutilations, Erica and her friends are forced to prove Elijah's innocence under threat that the vampire will kill him. In a surprising turn of events, Erica also discovers that one of her ancestors, a powerful psychic and member of Scotland Yard, has been assigned to the case, resulting in a tenuous alliance. After tracking down the actual monsters responsible, Erica and her friends also discover the summoner of the beasts in the form of an uninitiated member of a cult known as The Crimson Dawn. Night Terrors (S02E02) ' '''Episode: '''20 '''Character Introductions: '''Alberto Bianchi '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'Night Hag '''SUMMARY ' In Night Terrors, Erica and her friends find themselves wrapped up in another case, this ine involving the recent deaths of aseveral children in London. Eventually, Erica discoverd the source of the problem as a night hag. When the night hag latched onto Sam and began draining his life force, Erica was forced to undergo a ritual known as "dream walking" in order to defeat the hag and save Sam before the hag drained him completely. After successfully saving Sam and defeating the hag, Erica also met a dangerous vampire by the name of Alberto Bianchi whom she suspects of being the infamous Jack The Ripper. The Doctor's In (S02E03) ' '''Episode: '''21 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Boogyman '''SUMMARY ' In The Doctor's In, Erica admits her feelings for Sam who happily returns them, leading the two to begin dating. After Erica and Elijah stumble onto a brutal murder, they discover a boogyman has been praying on those responsible for the buliding of the London Bridge as the construction has disturbed the gravesites of unmarked plague victims. With surprising assistance from Alberto Bianchi, who offered supplies in exchange for an unspecified favor from Erica, she and her friends defeated the monster once and for all. Stand Next To Your Fire (S02E04) ' '''Episode: '''22 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'Fire Wraith '''SUMMARY ' When Leon's friend is brutally murdered, Erica and her friends decide to take up the case and stop the thugs responsible. When the thugs start showing up dead under circumstances eerily similar to the victim's, the case becomes more complex as Erica and her friends find themselves facing off against the victim they'd hoped to avenge, who has turned into a fire wraith. In the end, using the final surviving thug, they lure the fire wraith into a trap and manage to defeat him. A Pound of Flesh (S02E05) ' '''Episode: '''23 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Flesh Gollum '''SUMMARY ' When a hash of mysterious grave robberies leave Scotland Yard stumped, Alberto pointed Erica and her friends towards The Crimson Dawn. In spite of his offer of a temporary alliance with the group in order to stop the cult, things take a turn for the worse when Erica discovers that Alberto has hired Lucy, a maid of Leon's, to spy on them. Though this revelation turns the vampire against Erica and her friends, the group manages to infiltrate one of The Crimson Dawn's lairs and to defeat the flesh gollum they've constructed. In The Shade (S02E06) ' '''Episode: '''24 '''Character Introductions:' Roland Hennessy Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: 'Shades '''SUMMARY ' When a double agent working against The Crimson Dawn managed to retrieve and hide a powerful but mysterious artifact from the cult, Erica and her friends journeyed North where they met with the deceased double agent's ally, one Father Hennessy. After identifying the artifact as one of six powerful stones capable of opening a portal into another dimension, Erica and her friends are forced to defend this new weapon from the cult who lays siege to Hennessy's estate, sending a group of shades for their purposes. Snakes On A Train (S02E07) ' '''Episode: '''25 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: ' '''SUMMARY ' On a train ride to meet a valuable ally of Father Hennessy's, Erica and her friends discover that the train has been overtaken by The Crimson Dawn. In a race against time, their group is forced to battle the cult in an effort to save the train from certain doom. In a surprising turn of events, Erica discovered that Father Hennessy was responsible for tipping off the cult, dividing the group against their strange ally. The Pit (S02E08) ' '''Episode: '''26 '''Character Introductions:' Dr. Hiram Jones, Marten Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Carrion Crawler '''SUMMARY ' After meeting with Dr. Jones in Edinbourg, matters take a turn for the worse when the artifact they're protecting was taken by the cult, along with Elijah, to a pit where the latter was intended to be sacrificed to a Carrion Crawler. Though Erica and her friends narrowly managed to defeat the creature and to rescue Elijah, they found themselves temporarily at a loss to retrieve the powerful artifact, which they believed the cult intended to use to nefarious ends. Between A Vampire And A Hard Place (S02E09) ' '''Episode: '''27 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: ' '''SUMMARY ' Erica's hunt for The Crimson Dawn is forced to a temporary stand still when she and her friends find themselves ambushed by Alberto and his allies. After a brutal stand off in Leon's town house leads to an even more brutal fight, Alberto is temporarily bested by Sam, resulting in the group's victory. Mysteriously, however, when they went to recover Alberto's body, they found that it had vanished. London Calling (S02E10) ' '''Episode: '''28 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: 'Marten '''Monster of the Week: '''Cultists, Vampires, Tanar'ri, Dretches '''SUMMARY ' After discerning the intended site for the ritual The Crimson Dawn will perform in order to unleash "The Old Ones" into the world once again, Erica and her friends devise a plan to stop the cult once and for all. When Alberto returns for revenge, however, their plans quickly go awry as the group is divided and Erica is eventually forced to face off against the cult alongside Frederick Abberline and Marten. Though the latter is killed in the process by the cult's leader, Erica and Abberline working together eventually succeed in killing the cult leader and stopping the ritual. After their bittersweet victory, Erica finds herself in a surprise confrontation with Alberto who swears vengeance to Erica and her descendents for everything she has done to him. Eight Heads Are Better Than One (S02E11) ' '''Episode: '''29 '''Character Introductions: '"Lord Dashwood" Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Rackshasa, Pyro Hydra '''SUMMARY ' After Leon convinced Erica and Sam to take a relaxing vacation and enjoy the ball at the elusive Lord Dashwood's estate, matters take a turn for the worst when Erica discovers the presence of a dangerous pyro hydra on the island who has begun killing guests. Also forced to face off against their host, a Rackshasa in disuigse, Erica is forced to battle the cunning creature in order to save Sam. Though the creature managed to slip off, Erica successfully managed to save Sam and the two decided to take their relationship to the next step. A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste (S02E12) ' '''Episode: '''30 '''Character Introductions:' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: '''Mind Flayer '''SUMMARY ' In an effort to stop the Rackshasa, Leon enlists the aid of ally Van Helsing. In addition to revealing the method for ultimately destroying The Rackshasa, Van Helsing also reveals a surprising bit of information about liches as former ally and friend, Roland Hennessy allegedly underwent the transformation. In a surprising turn of events, Erica and her friends also discover the presence of warlock Takeshi Masahashi, who reveals the impossibility of their return to the present. With Van Helsing presenting a new lead on finding The Holy Grail, a tool which might be powerful enough to destroy Clive once and for all, Erica and her friends also travelled back to Edinburgh where the artifact was allegedly housed. After the cup was revealed to be a hoax, however, Erica and her friends found they were instead forced to face off against the powerful Mind Flayer residing in the tunnels. Scream (S02E13) ' '''Episode: '''31 '''Character Introductions: '''Reginald Finn '''Character Deaths: ' Monster of the Week: 'Banshee '''SUMMARY ' After discovering another lead on the Holy Grail, Erica and her friends boarded a ship headed for America. Once aboard, however, their pleasant cruise turns sour when Erica discovers that a bloodthirsty banshee has been plaguing the ship and killing the crew. After successfully stopping the banshee and reaching America, Erica discovered their troubles were far from over after meeting Barry Finn's less than morally scrupulous psychic ancestor. Back To The Future (S02E14) ' '''Episode: '''32 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: '"Lord Dashwood" '''Monster of the Week: '''Rackshasa '''SUMMARY ' Upon arriving at Nova Scotia, Erica and her friends quickly find their quest for the Holy Grail even further complicated as Erica is forced to ultimately undergo a series of challenges before claiming her prize. After successfully obtaining the Holy Grail in spite of these, their victory turns bitter when Sam was killed by the Rackshasa demon, who had followed their trail in hopes of obtaining the grail for himself. After killing the Rackshasa, Erica managed to revive Sam with the Holy Grail, using one of its three precious "charges" in order to do so. After a powerful witch also discovers a method for successfully returning Erica to her time period, she and her friends are forced to bade good bye to Leon and the Victorian era. Upon arriving in present day North Salem, they're quick to discover the extent to which they may have altered the future, specifically when a certain nefarious vampire arrives, offering to give them a lift. Season Three ' Whole Sale Slaughter (S03E01) '' Episode: '''33 '''Character Introductions: Character Deaths: 'Jacob Dumont '''Monster of the Week: ' 'SUMMARY ' Attack The Gas Station (S03E02) ' '''Episode: '''34 '''Character Introductions:' Dave Dixon, Beauregarde Fontaine Character Deaths: 'Dante Bianchi '''Monster of the Week: ' Vampires, Warlocks, Lycans 'SUMMARY ' Bad Voodoo (S03E03) ' '''Episode: '''35 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Monster of the Week: ' Husk (S03E04) ' '''Episode: '''36 '''Character Introductions: ' 'Character Deaths: ' 'Monster of the Week: '